Radio access technologies are developing as increasing of communication demands in various aspects. For example, a new cellular scenario known as Internet of Things (IoT) is exposing existing radio access technologies to new stringent requirements in terms of extended coverage, longer battery lifetime, and improved capacity. Some radio access technologies targeted for IoT, such as, Extended Coverage Global System for Mobile-IoT (EC-GSM-IoT) have been studied to meet the new requirements by introducing new features into communication systems. There is a new work item (WI) on Radio Interface Enhancements for EC-GSM-IoT, aiming at introducing a new uplink coverage class (CC) in addition to four existing CCs (CC1 to CC4). This new CC is referred to as CC5, and the traditional CCs are referred to as legacy CCs. With introduction of the new features, such as the new uplink CC, various communication procedures need to be reconfigured to achieve improvements brought by the new features.